The present invention relates generally to adjustable vehicle control pedals, and more particularly to such pedals which can conveniently fit into existing motor vehicle design packages.
For many years, vehicle manufacturers and/or designers have been aware of ergonomic considerations for drivers of different stature. In an effort to accommodate different sizes of drivers, vehicle controls (steering wheels, etc.) have been designed with adjustability to accommodate this wide range of driver size. The importance of creating a harmony for the occupant, whereby all vehicle controls adjust to the driver has been increasingly more important from an ergonomic and safety point of view. However, package space, functional safety and cost have historically excluded pedals from adjustability.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable vehicle control pedal apparatus which ergonomically accommodates drivers of different stature, yet advantageously substantially fits into current vehicle design packages. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which performs reliably, and can be incorporated in a vehicle at a relatively low cost. Yet further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which operates much like a standard pedal and advantageously allows for carryover hardware and switches.
The present invention addresses and solves the problems/drawbacks enumerated above, and encompasses other features and advantages as well. The present invention comprises an adjustable control pedal apparatus for use in a vehicle having a pitch axis. The brake and/or clutch pedal apparatus comprises a driven pedal arm rotatably and operatively mounted to the vehicle about a rotation axis substantially parallel to the pitch axis. An inner pedal arm is adjustably mounted to the driven pedal arm, and a pedal is attached to the inner pedal arm. The brake and/or clutch pedal apparatus further comprises means, substantially disposed within the driven pedal arm and the inner pedal arm, for varying the proximity of the pedal to the operator.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a jack screw which moves a block member having pins which travel in slots in the inner and driven pedal arms to vary the proximity of the pedal.
The accelerator pedal apparatus of the present invention comprises an inner pedal arm rotatably and operatively mounted to the vehicle about a rotation axis substantially parallel to the pitch axis. A driven pedal arm is adjustably mounted to the inner pedal arm, and a pedal is attached to the driven pedal arm. The accelerator pedal apparatus also comprises means, substantially disposed within the inner pedal arm and the driven pedal arm, for varying the proximity of the pedal to the operator.
A first alternative preferred embodiment of an adjustment apparatus for a brake pedal has a pedal arm which encompasses more of the inner pedal arm.
A second preferred alternative preferred embodiment of the invention is directed to an adjustment apparatus for a brake pedal and includes a driven pedal arm having a pair of slots for receiving a clevis mounted to a jack screw rod. The clevis is connected to the inner pedal arm connected to the clevis by a pin. The inner pedal arm has a slot receiving for a slide block. A pinion gear is moved around the jack screw to position the pedal arm and pedal.
A third preferred alternative embodiment of the invention is particularly directed to an adjustment apparatus for an accelerator pedal having a pedal assembly which is mounted to a bracket by a pivot shaft. The pedal assembly includes an inner arm and a pedal arm. The pivot shaft has a worm gear portion which engages a pinion on an end of a jack screw. The jack screw is rotatably mounted to the inner arm. The jack screw is received in a threaded member mounted to the pedal arm. The motor turns the pivot shaft to rotate the jack screw and move the pedal arm with respect to the inner arm.